Sebastian Glaze
Owned by YFSYFSTHGtirgjtgrjo you get the point. Info Name: Sebastian Glaze Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 17 Weapon: Ax, Throwing Ax, Battle Ax Appearance: Sebastian is a blonde, green eyed, and normally friendly grinning. He has good sized muscles. Strengths/skills: Sebastian has superb strength, which doesn't surprise many. He is good with weapons, and is a great swimmer. Weakness(es): Sebastian has poor survival skills. He is a poor hider. He is not stealthy at all. Personality: Sebastian has the positive attitude and the comedic personality and is normally a cheery, fun to hang around guy. His whole demeanor will change when he knows he has an enemy nearby or when he is fighting, he will become tense and serious and will warn his fellow careers about enemies in the midst or he will kill with silence. Backstory/History: Sebastian began training at the age of 9, being one of the youngest kids at the training center. His eyes were set on winning, to be like the many victors of the village of District 1. He knew he had no skills with luxury, so the only way he would make it at life is if he won the hunger games. His parents were fashion fools, making Sebastian wear things he really didn't approve. He normally liked sticking to the red robe he wears in his lunaii, seeing it as loose and easy to move around in. Sebastian, who was now 12 started to train with weaponry. He was at the training center one day with an ax in his hands, which he used with good precision. Now that he found his weapon, he wanted to train with the sub types, the heavy battle ax and the ranged throwing ax. Sebastian like the double bladed battle ax, as he didn't have to focus to hit the dummies with a specific side. He tried the throwing ax and liked that he didn't have to move much to hit the dummie from a distance. Sebastian was 15 now, and had started to grow larger and stronger. Most others stayed away from him, fearing his dangerous skills with weaponry. He told them countless times that he wouldn't attack the others, but they never listened. Many were shocked with his adept capablity at swimming, saying he sifted through the water like a fish, despite his large size. In combat, he would normally tie or even beat the best trainer avaible, using his excellent skill. Now 17, Sebastian knew he was ready to go in the games. He was fine tuning his skills, knowing he wouldn't have many more days to train before he went into the games. He worked on his weaknesses and strengthened his strenghts, when he was prepared for the reaping. He was fighting the trainer one day when commotion interuppted him. Some moron had gotten pinned by the heaviest weight in the training facility. People murmerred wondering who could get the weight off. Many tried, but even they couldn't do it. The reason they were going one by one was a prize. The person who could would get a whole lot of money, money they could use to for whatever they wanted to use it for. Sebastian really wasn't interested and kept training, trying to fine tune himself to be a great career, when a girl walked over to him. "Sebastian, you can do it can't you? You got some of the biggest muscles in this gym!" she said. Sebastian shook his head, but already, a crowd showed up. They chanted his name, so Sebastian decided to try it out. He picked the weight up, and heaved, taking a lot of struggle. He managed to pick it up, and throw it on the floor. Everyone cheered, and Sebastian had money. Reaping day quickly came, and Sebastian shoved to get to the front of the 17 year olds. He shouted he would volunteer, and hoped he could go in the games to prove his worth as a good career and a greater victor. Token: Red cloth piece Height: 6'3 Fears: All his training being undone. Alliance: Careers Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute